warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Wildfire
Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Notable Event Features Sector Base Prize Draw Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Event Base & Fortress Layouts States of Repair - Event Command Center Additional Information *Many Event Base's have a Spawning Barracks or Spawning War Factory found within. **The Spawning Barracks can be found in Event Bases Levels : 05, 10, 15, 20, 35 & 45. **The Spawning War Factory can be found in Event Bases Levels : 55, 70, 80, 85 & the 95 Sector Base. *Veteran Experience is NOT awarded to Special Forces for damage done to Units that have spawned from the Spawning Barracks and Spawning War Factory. *Most Event Bases have Patrolling Units on Defense. *On Nov 20th all Event Bases became Bonus vXP Targets. **Standard Event Base = +100% vXP . **Inferno Sector Base = +200% vXP . Trivia *''Operation: Wildfire'' is the 4th Special Event to feature the Red Lokust as antagonist. **Previous Red Lokust events were : ***Operation: Red Swarm ( Feb 2013 ) ***Operation: Halcyon ( Jul 2013 ) ***Operation: Red Storm (2014) ( Jan 2014 ) *''Operation: Wildfire'' is the 5th appearance of Sasha Kalashnikov as the leader of the antagonist Rogue Faction. **Previous Sasha Kalashnikov lead Special Events : ***All Red Lokust Special Events above ***Operation: Red Sky ( Leader of Sickle Syndicate ) - ( Jul 2013 ) *The Red Lokust Laboratory was first seen during Operation: Halcyon - ( Aug 2012 ) *The Inferno can be found as part of the Defenses for the Level 95 Sector Bases. **However for the Player the Inferno, once unlocked CANNOT be place their Base Defense Platoon. Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First appearance of a new Sector Goal Event Feature.'' - Inferno Convoy Base **''First Special Event to have Event Bases with Patrolling Defenses.'' - Operation: Wildfire **''First Special Event to have vXP Bonus Target Event Basess.'' - Operation: Wildfire **''First Event Shop to display full portraits of event prizes.'' - Operation: Wildfire Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Wildfire - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 11/12/15 ) - Operation: Wildfire - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 11/17/15 ) - Official Operation: Wildfire Discussion Thread - ( Official ) - Official Discussion Quotes Gallery - Event Messages Wildfire-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 Pre-Event Message Wildfire-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 Pre-Event Message Wildfire-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 24 hr to start Wildfire-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 Event Start Wildfire-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 24h Remaining Wildfire-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Event End Gallery - Event Features SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Featre : Sector Goal - Inferno Version WarFactory-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning War Factory Barracks-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning Barracks RedLokustStorageBuilding.png|Event Feature : Red Lokust Storage Building StormTurret-EventFeature.png|Event Feature : Storm Turret Gallery - Event Misc Wildfire-Choose-A-Start-Tier.png|Starting Tier Selection Wildfire-EventMissions-All-Closed.png|Tiered Bracket System ABC Version Wildfire-EventTierObjectives-All.png|Event Objectives & XP Rewards All Tiers CommandCenter-(Lab)-Halcyon.png|Red Lokust Laboratory First Appearance : Operation: Halcyon Inferno-Factory-Animated.gif|Inferno Factory Wildfire-Logo-1.png|Event Logo ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #16 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Gallery - Event Instructions Wildfire-Instructions-1of2.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals Gallery - Event Shop CorrosiveCoating-LargePic.png|Corrosive Coating Jackal Limited Tech ReflexBracers-LargePic.png|Reflex Bracers Heavy Operator Limited Tech Blackout(WarPaint)-MainPic.png|Blackout Sandstorm War Paint GoldenSpoilsWarTrophy-LargePic.png|Golden Spoils War Trophy Wildfire-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Tier Prizes TierPrizeDraw.png|Tier Prize Chest UltraTank-LargePic.png|Ultra Tank Tier A Prize FlakOrdnance-LargePic.png|Flak Ordnance Tier A Prize ReflexBracers-LargePic.png|Reflex Bracers Tier B Prize Gallery - Sector Prize Draw Inferno-SectorPrizeDraw-Wildfire-Extended.png|Inferno Convoy Base Prize Draw Inferno-LargePic.png|Inferno Convoy Base Award Inferno Gallery - Map Icons Red Lokust - Stronghold.png|Valley Base Map Icon Corpus_City-MapICON.png|City Base Map Icon Underground-EventBase-MapICON.png|Cave Base Map Icon RedLokust-InfernoFactory-MapICON.png|Convoy Base Map Icon RedLokust-StormFortress-MapICON.png|Helipad Map Icon Platform_Island-MapICON.png|Island & Oil Rig Base Map Icon RedLokust-DamFortress-MapICON.png|Dam Base Map Icon RedLokust-RiverBase-MapICON.png|River & Isle Base Map Icon RedLokust-Hideout-MapICON.png|Hideout Base Map Icon RedLokust-SectorGoal-Inferno.png|Sector Goal Base Map Icon Gallery - Backgrounds IronReign-JammerBase-Bkgrd.jpg|Valley Base Background Corpus-City-Background.jpg|City Base Background Floodgate1&2-Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Base Background Background-EventBase-Warlord.jpg|Convoy Base Background Fortress-(Deadpont)-Background.jpg|Helipad Base Background Background-Island-Floodgate.jpg|Island Base Background Dam Fortress-Background.jpg|Dam Base Background Cerberus-FortressCompound-Satellite2-Background.jpg|River Base Background Cerberus-FortressCompound-Satellite1-Background.jpg|Isle Base Background Mountain Hideout-Background.jpg|Hideout Base Background Platform Island-Background.jpg|Oil Rig Background Video Navigation Category:Event Feature - Patrolling Defenses Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Red Lokust - Antagonist Category:A to Z